


The Work Of The Tribrid Sisters'

by Katelyn_Mikaelsom



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Control, Dark Hope Mikaelson, Dark Josie Saltzman, Dark Lizzie Saltzman, Dark Magic, Endgame Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Endgame Lizzie Saltzman/Original Female Character, F/F, Gay Sex, Girl Penis, Girl Power, Handon-Break-Up, Hosie, Hosie Endgame, Original Character(s), Protective Hope Mikaelson, Sex, Super Sqaud, Tribrid Dark Magic, Tribrid Pack, f/f - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, protective original character, tw-landon-kirby, warning-landon-kirby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katelyn_Mikaelsom/pseuds/Katelyn_Mikaelsom
Summary: Hope hasn't been feeling like herself until a familiar face - that only a few people know - shows up. What will happen when this new person comes into town? What happens when two friends of Hope accidently kill someone and activate their werewolf gene? Will relationships fall or strengthen?Or Hope has a twin sister that no one but the Saltzman's, the Mystic Fall's gang, and the Mikaelon's know about and she shows up wanting to help out with other reasons on top of that.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Lizzie Saltzman/Original Female Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	The Work Of The Tribrid Sisters'

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AO3 story! I hope you guys like it! Feedback is greatly appreciated. Enjoy!!!!

Hope couldn't handle Landon anymore. He was getting on her nerves. He's left her more times than she should have to count. She's told him about her separation issues and how being abandoned hurt her, but he continued to do it. Lizzie, her best friend, has been on the receiving end of her rants along with her twin sister, Josie Saltzman. Lizzie had told her to just drop the "sentient jar of artisanal mayonnaise" while Josie had tried to ease into it rather than just bluntly stating it like her blonde twin.

So, Hope was finally taking their advice. She stood outside of Landon's door, contemplating actually knocking or just running the opposite way and leave it for another day. A shot of courage ran up her spine and she raised her fist, knocking on the door rather loudly - louder than she wanted to. 

She heard a couple of curses and heavy footsteps before the door opened only a tiny bit. Hope raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend's - soon-to-be-ex - disheveled appearance. 

"Hope! W- What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting in the library for a study sesh later," Landon said quickly, looking anxious and slightly annoyed with her presence. 

Hope took note of the sweat that dripped down his forehead and his neck while his shirt looked as clean as can be... like he had just thrown it on. Hope opened her mouth to say something when an unknown scent reached her nose. She ignored it for a second as she spoke.

"We need to talk." It was a demand. Now or... now. She wasn't going to wuss out now, not when she got so far. 

"Not right now, Hope. Can we talk about this later, like, in the library?" Landon asked. His voice was quiet and he kept glancing to the side every time he looked inside his room. 

Hope clenched one of her hands into a fist, anger shooting through her body. She took a deep breath to calm herself which only served to make herself inhale the unknown scent even more. Hope squinted her eyes slightly before pushing Landon back with enough force to send him clambering to the floor as she flung open the door so hard it made the wall groan and a hole to be at the place the doorknob connected with the wall. 

Her eyes turned to gold as her eyes went from the naked girl on her boyfriend's bed to the boy that was on the floor. He scrambled up, raising his hands. 

"Hope, please, just let me explain--"

"EXPLAIN WHAT KIRBY?!" She shouted, making the people in the hall stop what they were doing to stare into the room, trying to figure out what's got the Almighty Tribrid upset with her "soulmate". "Cause what this looks like is that you were just screwing another girl!" 

MG and Kaleb, who had been passing the room at the time, froze mid-step before using their vamp speed to stand on either side of Hope. They looked absolutely furious at the sight in front of them. 

"I'm going to kill you, Kirby!" MG snapped. He knew that Hope, despite the fighting, loved Landon. So, yeah, he was beyond pissed at the Phoenix for hurting his friend. 

Landon looked cornered now, his eyes shifting to the ground. The girl had gotten dressed after seeing that everyone knew what was happening now. 

"I guess it's time to finally find out how many lives a Phoenix has, ain't it MG?" Kaleb asked as he took another step closer to his used-to-be-teammate-and-friend. 

MG nodded his head as he followed Kaleb in taking a step forward. "Yeah, I think you're right, Kaleb." 

Hope sighed, her heart clenching and her finally processing what just happened here. Landon fucking Kirby (a goddamn Phoenix none-the-less) cheated on _her_. She grabbed MG's shirt to prevent him from moving any further. 

"Just leave him. He's not worth it. Let's go get lunch," she said as she gave the Vampires a pleading look. They hesitated for a second before nodding. She looked at Landon with a glare that would make the Mikaelson's proud. Landon flinched in return. "Just so you know, Landon. I was planning on breaking up with you anyway." 

MG and Kaleb both flip the Phoenix off before following Hope out of the room and towards the cafeteria. MG wrapped his arm around the short girl's shoulder and pulled her close. 

"You did good, Mikaelson! But for the record, we probably would've ripped him apart if you hadn't stepped in," Kaleb said with a slight chuckle. "What an asshole." 

"Hey!" The three stopped and turned around after hearing Landon's voice. He looked furious after the embarrassment he had just endorsed. "The only reason I'm fucking another girl, Hope, is because you wouldn't put out. I have needs, you know?" 

MG sped forward, his fist connecting with Landon's jaw, sending the Phoenix to the floor. Landon's mouth was bleeding as everyone laughed and 'oohed' around him, furthering his humiliation. 

Hope and Kaleb stood shocked where they were. Their feet planted to the floor as they watched the scene in front of them unfold. Finally, Hope came to her senses after a second of just blatantly staring.

"Kaleb! Grab him!" She pointed to MG who was trying hard to control his ripper thirst. Kaleb did as he was told, pulling the boy back with much effort. Hope helped as well. Once they had the young Vampire in a firm hold they pulled him down the stairs, getting him as far away from the blood as possible. "Thank you for that, MG." 

The Vampire smiled at her, his eyes turning back to normal and the veins underneath disappearing. "He deserved it after what he did and said. He shouldn't have done that." 

Hope smiled back at him as they entered the cafeteria. Kaleb rushed over to the lunch line, cutting people, and grabbing a napkin to wipe off the blood that still was on MG's knuckles. 

Josie, Lizzie, and Penelope rushed over to Hope and MG after seeing the way Hope was dragging him. 

"Woah, what's happening?" The ravenette asked as she helped Hope sit MG down. Kaleb came running back over and wiped off a large amount of blood. 

"Long story," Hope sighed. 

MG grinned impishly. "I socked Kirby in the face!" He stated excitedly. 

Josie's eyes widened in shock as her jaw slackened, Lizzie just stared in surprise, and Penelope high-fived the Vampire. "Wait, why?" Josie asked as she sat down next to Jade who had been sitting with the group for the past few weeks along with Sebastian. 

Hope sat down next to MG as Kaleb scurried off to throw away the blood-stained napkin. Penelope took her place on the other side of MG while Lizzie sat next to Sebastian. Once Kaleb sat back down, Hope explained. 

"I went to Landon and Rafael's room to do as you two have been telling me to and I knocked on the door. He opened it but then I figured out that he was hiding something. I pushed my way into the room and found out he was screwing a fucking witch behind my back and then he said somethings and then MG punched him." She left out what he said because she knew for sure that Josie, Lizzie, and Penelope would go on a witching rampage and send the Phoenix to the infirmary. 

Lizzie raised an eyebrow. "There seems to be more than you are leading on," she said suspiciously. 

Kaleb shook his head. "It's all taken care of. Let's eat."


End file.
